VS (aka versus)
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Chanyeol berteman dgn Baekhyun ketika kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, Baekhyun memutuskan pulang & bekerja di Korea. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya yg tak lain adalah presdir tempat Baek bekerja? Bagaimana jg jika ada Kyungsoo yg berusaha merebut Chanyeol? Diwarnai dgn Kaisoo yg gemar menyusahkan Baek. Baekyeol/Kaisoo/YAOI/Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**VS – chapter 1**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan & Wonkyu (cameo), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) p

Note2: semua hanya fiksi belaka. BoyxBoy dianggap biasa dan umum di cerita ini.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ke kampus bersama-sama, duduk di kelas bersebelahan, makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, hang out berdua, hingga belajar bersama, itulah kegiatan dua namja asal Kosel yang kebetulan 'terlempar' di MIT Amerika ini. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, itulah nama kedua namja itu.

Didasarkan atas persamaan kewarganegaraan serta persamaan nasib (yaitu hidup seorang diri di negeri orang), jadilah keduanya berteman dekat.

Oh, _sangat_ dekat malahan.

Sampai-sampai keduanya tak sadar bahwa tumbuh 'sesuatu' di antara mereka.

Namun yang pasti, sampai saat ini (sayangnya) keduanya masih berstatus teman.

Hmmm…. sebut saja…. _Teman Tapi Mesra?_

"Baek, apakah kau yakin akan pulang ke Korea seusai wisuda?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya sedang minum kopi bersama di sebuah cafe. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kecil yang memang untuk 2 orang saja.

"Ne. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja di Korea saja. Sudah kubilang itu keputusanku dari awal, Yeolie."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung. Sepertinya tak mungkin lagi mengubah keputusan Baekhyun. Itu artinya, minggu depan setelah hari wisuda mereka, keduanya akan berpisah.

"Aku tak mau pisah denganmu, Baek. Aku juga ingin pulang ke Korea saja kalau begitu."

"Aish…," desah Baekhyun. "Kau kan sudah diterima kerja di sini."

"Itu kan karena kau baru memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang ke Korea. Kukira, kau juga akan cari kerja di sini…"

"Aku tidak memberitahumu karena kau tidak bertanya. Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil, Chanyeol. Kita masih bisa video call dan berkirim pesan."

"Baekhyuneee…" Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung namja tinggi itu. "Aigoo… jangan merengek lagi, Yeol. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita tau!"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Baek"

"Sssttt… aku tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku janji."

.

.

Begitulah hubungan keduanya yang seminggu kemudian terpaksa harus terputus akibat perbedaan jarak. Baekhyun pulang ke Korea sedangkan Chanyeol bekerja di Amerika. Sayangnya, walaupun keduanya berjanji masih saling kontak, mereka hanya bisa saling mengirim email karena kesibukan dan perbedaan waktu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih menyimpan nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan dia sendiri berjanji akan mengirimkan nomor kontaknya begitu sampai di Korea. Namun karena kesibukannya sebagai karyawan baru di perusahaan IT nomor 1 di Korea (dan salah satu yang terbesar di dunia), maka janji itu terlupakan. Bahkan Baekhyun juga jarang membalas email Chanyeol.

Pastinya, Chanyeol kecewa. Namun ia terus teringat atas janji Baekhyun 'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol.' Hanya janji itu yang membuat Chanyeol terus bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya.

…

From: Byunbaekhyun

Subject: Mian ^ ^

Dear Chanyeol. Maaf aku baru bisa membalas emailmu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan periode training. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa bersantai. Manajerku banyak memberiku tugas.

Congratulation Chanyeolie! Kau sudah berhasil jadi manajer. Wow, itu super duper keren sekali! Semoga aku bisa segera mengikuti jejakmu. Fighting fighting!

…

Chanyeol melenguh antara senang dan sedih membaca balasan dari Baekhyun. Walau jarang dibalas, Chanyeol tetap rajin mengirimi Baekhyun email. Entah itu hanya sekedar menyapa, atau bercerita tentang keadaannya saat ini. Walaupun balasan Baekhyun selalu singkat, tapi Chanyeol berusaha maklum. Baekhyun pasti sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit menjadi karyawan baru.

Dan, ouh, Chanyeol juga pastinya terus mengingat janji Baekhyun kapan waktu itu.

"Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia tidak akan melupakanku!" kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… sebenarnya dia bekerja di mana sih sampai sesibuk itu?" Chanyeol duduk bertopang dagu setelah selesai menutup laptopnya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping laptopnya, tepatnya ke arah sebuah pigura yang memajang foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Bibirnya pun tersenyum saat memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Baek… Apa kau tak rindu padaku?" Ia mengelus wajah Baekhyun di dalam foto.

"Atau….. Mungkinkah Baekhyun memang tak punya rasa apa-apa padaku?"

"Atau… dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Rasanya mata Chanyeol mulai basah saat memikirkannya.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian.**

Drrrrt….drrrrrt….

Dddrrrrttttt…..

"Aish… tunggu sebentar…"

Chanyeol meraba-raba kantung jas nya dengan kesal. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan tas besar plus kantung belanjaan, dan kini ditambah ponselnya yang mendadak bergetar? Oh ini benar-benar menjengelkan. Padahal kan ia sedang sibuk mengangkat koper-kopernya ke troli.

Drrrrtttt…

Drrrttt….

"Ugh, yeobseyo?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan setengah hati setelah berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah!" Sahut suara di seberang dengan ceria. "Sudah tiba? Sudah bertemu dongsaengmu? Sehun bilang, dia sudah di bandara setengah jam yang lalu," lanjut suara di seberang sana.

"Oh, appa," rupanya sang appa yang meneleponnya. "Aku baru saja keluar dari imigrasi. Nanti akan kukabari lagi jika sudah bertemu dengan Sehunie," jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ppali ppali! Appa menunggumu di kantor."

"Ne ne."

"Aaa satu lagi! Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih ingat dengan tampang dongsaengmu kan?" tanya sang appa.

"Tentu aku masih ingat, kecuali dia operasi plastik," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat tampang dongsaengnya itu. Hmmm… sebenarnya sih dia lupa-lupa ingat gitu. Maklum lah, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melihat sang adik secara langsung. Jika sedang video call pun, appa dan eommanya selalu bilang kalau Sehun tak bersama mereka.

"Hahaha, dia tidak berubah banyak. Cuma makin tinggi saja. Hubungi appa jika tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Arasseo."

"Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti. Annyeong Chanyeol-ah!"

'Tut..tut…tut…' Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Pfiuh…" Chanyeol mendesah singkat dan mulai mendorong trolinya sambil celingukan mencari sang dongsaeng.

Bandara internasional Incheon tampak ramai siang ini, mungkin karena hari ini hari Sabtu, sehingga banyak orang pergi liburan weekend. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tidak janjian dulu dengan sang dongsaeng untuk bertemu di mana. Akibatnya jadi begini kan? Ia kebingungan dengan banyaknya orang di tempat seramai ini.

"Di mana adik kecilku itu?" Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan, namun belum menemukan sosok dongsaengnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar lupa wajahnya ya?" Kata Chanyeol dalam hati. "Eh, tapi seharusnya Sehun tidak lupa wajah hyung-nya yang tampan ini! Jaaaaa, lebih baik aku duduk diam saja di sini! Biar si kecil itu yang mencariku." Chanyeol yang bingung sekaligus capek memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kosong.

Kebetulan sekali, baru saja semenit ia duduk, mata besar Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu.

Oh, maksudnya _seseorang_.

Seorang namja berdiri beberapa meter di depannya tampak memegang sebuah papan nama yang biasa dibawa penjemput untuk menjemput seseorang di bandara. Model rambut dan penampakan belakang namja itu sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang dicari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin yakin saat namja itu mengangkat papan nama bertuliskan 'CHANYEOL' yang tertulis besar-besar dengan huruf hangul.

"Yeah! Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol yang capek kembali bersemangat. Ia berdiri, mendorong trolinya, dan berjalan mendatangi namja itu.

'Puk' "Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak namja itu. Namja itu pun memutar tubuhnya….

"Eh?" Chanyeol kaget sambil memelototkan matanya. "Otakku yang benar-benar lupa, ataukah memang Sehun berubah jadi cantik begini?" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, mata besar Chanyeol memandangi namja cantik di depannya ini. "Hmm…. tapi jika dilihat-lihat, ia mirip juga dengan Sehun… Aish…. Tapi kenapa cantik begini? Ehem, kau ini siapa, ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Park Chanyeol ya? Hyung nya Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yeah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Namaku Luhan, temannya Sehun." Namja cantik bernama Luhan itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Dan Chanyeol pun membalasnya.

"Seharusnya Sehunie sudah selesai dari toilet…. Ah! Itu Sehun! Sehunaaa!" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat seorang namja berjalan mendekati mereka dengan gaya cool.

'Ah itu dia si maknae!' batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata dongsaengnya memang tidak berubah. Hanya tambah tinggi saja.

"Waaa Luhanie… ternyata kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Ia berlari dan sedetik kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi itu. "Hai hyung! Akhirnya kau kembali juga! Bogoshippooo…."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aigoo…. kau makin tinggi saja."

Lalu Chanyeol menunjuk-nujuk Luhan. "Ummm… hyung kira namja cantik ini kau tau! Habisnya dari belakang kalian mirip sekali."

"Oh, kami berdua memang sudah jodoh." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan kini tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan."Iya kan Luhanie?"

.

.

Suasana Park Corp hari ini cukup ramai. Padahal hari ini weekend, seharusnya tidak ada kegiatan kantor bukan?

Chanyeol kagum sekali ketika melihat gedung kantor milik appa nya ini. Ia baru pertama kali ke sini. Terakhir kali ia berkunjung, mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Park corp masih menempati gedung yang lama.

Gedung Park corp yang sekarang benar-benar besar, megah, dan canggih. Park corp memang sengaja menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai perusahaan IT terbesar di Korea. Sebagai perusahaan yang menguasai pasaran jaringan komunikasi, animasi, dan game serta penyedia jasa IT, gedung Park corp harus turut mencerminkan kecanggihan produk-produk yang dijualnya bukan? Kalau mau membayangkan seperti apa, gedung ini seperti gedungnya Osborn di Amazing Spiderman 2.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Aigoo, di mana ruangan appa? Gedung ini besar sekali" Mata Chanyeol masih terus berkeliling mencari papan petunjuk, melihat air mancur di samping lift, patung kuda besar (simbol appa-nya) di tengah lobi, sampai lantai mengkilap yang bahkan membuat dia bisa bercermin. Chanyeol berjalan mundur sambil berputar putar, hingga tak sadar menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk'

"Aww…" Orang yang ditabrak Chanyeol bahkan sampai terjatuh. Chanyeol buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong.

"Ah, maaf," sahut orang itu ketika ditolong berdiri oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta ma…. af….," balas Chanyeol. Ketika orang yang ditolongnya sudah berhasil berdiri, Chanyeol pun akhirnya dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu.

'Deg' jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih kencang.

"Baekhyun?"

Orang yang ditolong Chanyeol itu ikut memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Chanyeol?"

…

…

**Tbc**

.

Note: Semua di cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Bakal banyak yang ga masuk akal. Gedung mirip Osborn company di Amazing Spidey misalnya…

cerita ini juga bisa dibaca di blog (lihat profil)


	2. Chapter 2

**VS – chapter 2**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan & Wonkyu (cameo), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) ;p

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Pertemuan mereka pun terjadi di tempat yang tidak diduga-duga, yaitu di Park Corp!

.

**Chapter 2**

Chanyeol terkesima memandang pemandangan indah di depannya. Baekhyun masih tak berubah. Kulit yang putih, rambut halus dengan poni menutupi hingga alis mata, bibir merah, dan tubuh mungil yang pastinya pas sekali jika dipeluk Chanyeol…..

"Yeol?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tersadar dari lamunanya, tanpa diperintah, kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Sementara tangan besarnya langsung memeluk namja mungil yang ia rindukan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah… aku merindukanmu…"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung namja tinggi itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, Yeolie? Apa kau sengaja menengokku? Hihihi…"

Chanyeol ikut terkikik mendengar kikikan khas dari Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat cute itu. "Aku benar-benar kangen denganmu, Baek. Aku tak percaya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Saat Baekhyun merasa mereka sudah cukup lama berpelukan, tangan kecilnya bergerak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh. "Yeolie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Kau sengaja menengokku? Kau tau aku bekerja di sini?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Baekhyun. "Eh? Be-bekerja di sini? K-kau bekerja di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh semangat sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang tergantung di leher.

Mendadak Chanyeol jadi panik. Ia ingin bicara namun cuma mampu membuka mulutnya mirip ikan. Bagaimana bisa ternyata Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan appa-nya? Oh gosh, selama ini Baekhyun memang tidak bercerita tentang pekerjaanya. Ia hanya bilang sibuk dan sibuk. Oh Park Chanyeol, apa yang harus kau lakukan?

"A-aku… Aaaa kenapa kau Ge-eR sekali, Baek? Aku tak tau kau bekerja di sini. Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh tanya, dengan mata puppy-nya yang kebingungan. Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk memeluk lagi cinta pertamanya itu.

_Eh? Cinta pertama_? Sssttt… ini rahasia! Rahasia sodara-sodara! Tidak boleh ada yang tau.

"Yeoliee!" Baekhyun kembali mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan peluk-peluk begini. Bagaimana jika nanti temanku melihat? Atau mungkin bos-ku?"

Chanyeol memunyungkan bibirnya tanda kecewa.

"Jadi, ini yang ketiga kalinya aku bertanya, Yeol. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di Korea? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di gedung ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol meringis sambil berpikir cepat. 'Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh bilang pada Baekhyun kalau ia pulang ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presdir di Park corp. Aku harus cari alasan lain.' Itulah yang ada di benak Chanyeol saat ini.

"Itu… itu… Aaaah! Aku ditempatkan oleh perusahaanku di Seoul! Jadi, perusahaan tempatku bekerja baru buka cabang di Seoul. Aku dipindahkan di sini. Saat ini aku ingin bertemu presdir Park untuk…. untuk…. aaah, untuk bicara tentang kerja sama!"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang. "Jinja? Berarti mulai sekarang kau tinggal di Seoul?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Melihat senyum Baekhyun otomatis membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Uwaaaaa… itu bagus sekali!" Kali ini malah Baekhyun yang ganti memeluk Chanyeol. Pasti karena dia senang sekali bertemu teman lamanya.

Chanyeol yang mendapat pelukan manis dari Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir senang. Entah kenapa walaupun dia baru saja berbohong, tapi hatinya senang sekali.

"Ah Chanyeol, maaf! Kalau kau ada janji dengan presdir Park, berarti kau harus segera menemuinya. Presdir tidak suka keterlambatan." Baekhyun teringat sesuatu dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ah iya. Aku harus segera bertemu presdir Park." Oh, demi apapun itu, gara-gara bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sendiri lupa tujuannya ke sini. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ya kantor presdir Park?"

"Kantornya di lantai paling atas. Dari lift di sebelah sana, naik ke lantai paling atas, lalu tinggal belok ke kanan." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah lift kaca di tengah-tengah lobi. "Nanti kau akan menemukan meja sekretaris presdir. Sekretaris presdir akan memberi tau di mana presdir berada."

"Gomawo," sahut Chanyeol dengan masih memandang namja manis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tak mendengar penjelasannya. Hahaha… cuek saja. Nanti dia bisa tanya dengan orang lain lagi.

"Kau harus cepat menemui presdir, Yeolie. Sampai ketemu lagi! Annyeong…" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke arah lift, menekankan tombol lift, kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat pintu lift terbuka.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Seperginya Chanyeol dari balik pintu lift, aku tersenyum senang. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga hari ini bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol? Kami sudah cukup lama berpisah. Hmmm… hampir dua tahun. Tapi dia tak berubah banyak. Masih tetap tinggi dan tampan. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ternyata Yeolie benar-benar pindah ke Seoul. Itu artinya kami bisa ngobrol bareng, hang-out bareng dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi….

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh," pikirku sambil berjalan kembali ke ruanganku. "Yeolie bilang mau bertemu presdir Park, tapi kenapa pakai kaos begitu? Itu kan tidak sopan? Lagipula hari ini kan Sabtu?"

Aku merengganggkan otot tanganku. "Aaaaargh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sabtu, seharusnya weekend itu dinikmati di rumah atau di mall, bukan di kantor seperti ini." aku masih asik mengeluh sendiri.

"Kalau bukan karena Kai, si manajer muda itu, seharusnya aku bisa bersantai di rumah. Pfiuhh…." Aku telah sampai di meja kerjaku. Tumpukan berkas yang tadi menggunung, kini sudah tinggal separuhnya. Sekarang, tinggal menyelesaikan separuhnya lagi.

"Kau harus tetap semangat Baekki! Kalau kerjaanmu bagus, kau bisa naik jabatan dan terbebas dari Kai!" Aku kembali membawa beberapa berkas keluar ruangannya. Kai si manajer muda atasanku itu memang hobi sekali memerintahku untuk bekerja ekstra. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi karena Kai mengancam akan memecatku, maka yah beginilah, mau tak mau aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Anak appa yang paling tinggi… ckckck. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok tampan appa-nya berdiri menyapanya dari balik meja kerja. Ruang kerja appa-nya cukup besar dan nyaman. Ada jendela besar menghadap jalan, membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari atas. Bagusnya lagi, ruangan ini sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, tapi appa menyuruhku ke sini. Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depan meja appa-nya. Senyum excited yang masih terpasang di wajahnya membuat sang appa geleng-geleng.

"Aigoo… tapi sepertinya kau sedang hepi. Senyum-mu mirip orang babo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol seharusnya marah, tapi ia justru makin tersenyum lebar. "Oh, aku tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru kulihat! Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi! Apa appa tau, aku baru saja bertemu orang yang sangaaaaaaat cantik!" Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Chanyeol.

"Nugu? Eomma-mu? Apa Kyukyu-ku ada di sini?" Sang appa mendadak ikut bersemangat saat mendengar 'orang yang sangat cantik'.

Chanyeol memunyungkan bibirnya. "Apa orang yang cantik bagimu itu hanya istrimu saja?"

"Tentu!"

"Sayangnya, orang yang kulihat tadi lebih cantik daripada eomma. Paling tidak, dia lebih muda dan lebih fresh. Dia begitu cantik, manis, imut, eomma bukan tandingannya," lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung meruntuhkan kegembiraan sang appa.

"Aish… dasar anak muda. Sudahlah, kita mulai saja urusan kita hari ini. Appa harus langsung mengajarimu beberapa hal penting di Park corp. Kau tau kan besok appa dan eomma sudah pergi honeymoon?" kata sang appa yang kini sedang menutup matanya, membayangkan acara bulan madu bersama istrinya nanti.

"Kalian ini aneh. Kenapa ambil cuti sampai setahun eoh? Apa bulan madu perlu selama itu? Apa tidak bosan? Kalian aneh! Aneh! Aneh!"

Appa Chanyeol menggeleng penuh semangat. "Selama berdua dengan eomma-mu, appa tak akan pernah bosan. Dan kuharap, kau belajar dengan cepat sayang, karena appa tak mau kau menganggu bulan madu appa dengan bertanya urusan kantor."

"Aigoo…." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal di Amerika sana aku sedang menapaki karirku. Baru 3 bulan yang lalu aku meraih jabatan manajer dengan susah payah, dan kini appa menyuruhku pulang hanya demi bulan madu?"

"Jangan membuat appa merasa bersalah. Bukankah kau juga tau suatu saat appa akan mewariskan perusahaan ini kepadamu?"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh Sehun saja?"

"Ssstttt…. Jangan sebut nama anak nakal itu. Dia sudah cukup membuat appa dan eomma pusing. Anak itu cuma mau menari dan menari. Dan apa kau tau, dongsaengmu itu mengencani namja yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya!" sang appa terdengar menggeram.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan mengencani orang yang lebih tua. Wae?"

Appa Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepala. "Aish, sudahlah. Appa tak mau membicarakan dongsaengmu. Lebih baik kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Ini sudah sore menjelang malam. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk berkas di mejanya.

Lelah? Tentu saja.

Bayangan semangkuk ramyeon dan kasur empuk membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk pulang. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung Park corp dengan riang.

"Hai! Hai! Baekhyun! Tunggu aku! Baeeeeek…!"

Baekhyun yang baru melangkah beberapa meter dari pintu lobi Park corp menoleh ke belakang. "O-oh, Chanyeolie?" Mata kecilnya menangkap sosok tinggi yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai bertemu presdir Park?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baru saja selesai. Pas sekali dengan jam kau pulang." Chanyeol telah menempatkan dirinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, tak peduli jika arah rumah mereka berlawanan. "Tak kusangka kau baru pulang se-sore ini. Apa besok kau juga masuk kerja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Weekend sebenarnya libur kok. Hanya kali ini mendadak dapat tugas dari manajer."

"Baek, ngomong-ngomong, kau tak keberatan makan malam bersamaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun berhenti dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata kecilnya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku ingin sekali ngobrol banyak denganmu, Baek."

Namun Baekhyun masih tetap diam, tak merespon Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau tidak mau ya? Maaf, aku tau kau capek…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah mencela Chanyeol.

"Baiklah ayo makan! Tapi karena aku belum gajian, kau tidak keberatan makan ramyeon instan di mini market kan?"

Chanyeol lega mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk senang dan langsung menggandeng namja mungil di sampingnya itu. "Tidak masalah! Kajja!"

.

"Jadi, manajer di divisiku itu salah satunya namanya Kai. Dia masih mudaaaa sekali. Lebih muda dariku." Saat ini sepertinya Baekhyun sedang curhat mengenai masalah pekerjaannya kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya masih sama seperti dulu. Cerewet. Suaranya juga masih seksi. Hahaha. Chanyeol benar-benar rindu suasanya berduaan seperti ini.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Kai bisa jadi manajer. Dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Cuma bisa memerintah dan menyuruh orang lain mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tapi kudengar, ia bisa jadi manajer gara-gara ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Park."

"Begitu?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya. Kai? Tentu saja dia kenal bocah itu. Kai adalah teman sepermainan Sehun. Chanyeol juga yakin kalau Kai memang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menari, sama persis seperti dongsaengnya. Dan dia juga tak tau kenapa bocah itu bisa dapat jabatan di perusahaan appa-nya. Ia tidak dekat dengan namja berkulit gelap itu.

"Ah, maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku bercerita buruk mengenai pekerjaanku. Tapi percayalah, bekerja di Park corp itu idaman setiap orang. Aku tetap bisa belajar banyak di sana. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai banyak topik. Baekhyun juga minta maaf karena selama ini ia begitu sibuk. Bukan sengaja tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, tapi pekerjaannya memang banyak sampai membuatnya lupa. Chanyeol juga berhasil mengetahui bahwa Baek bekerja di divisi animasi yang dimanajeri salah satunya oleh Kai. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia bekerja di Park corp.

Chanyeol juga bercerita banyak hal tentang hidupnya setelah Baekhyun pulang. Ia berulang kali bilang jika kangen berat dengan Baekhyun, membuat wajah namja cantik itu bersemu. Tak lupa, sebelum berpisah, Chanyeol minta nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung! Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu!"

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh sosok berkulit gelap seksi yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Hey Kai, kaget juga melihatmu di sini."

"Aku hanya mampir untuk menyapamu, hyung. Oya, paman Wonnie dan bibi Kyunnie berpesan kalau mereka hari ini menginap di hotel supaya besok tidak terlambat ke bandara."

Chanyeol melepas lelah dengan duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. "Ugh, dasar orang tua aneh. Padahal aku kan baru datang. Apa mereka tidak kangen?"

"Mungkin mereka merasa kau bakal mengganggu mereka," sahut Kai sambil nyengir. Sebenarnya dia juga tau bahwa paman dan bibinya yang satu ini sedikit ehem… aneh.

"Ada-ada saja. Lagipula selama ini kan ada Sehun di sini. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak terganggu." Kemudian Chanyeol seperti teringat sesuatu. "Eh? Di mana Sehunie?"

"I-itu… Sehun sudah lama tidak tinggal di sini lagi, hyung. Dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya," jawab Kai.

"Oya?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Mengapa dia baru tau sekarang? Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar serius dengan kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku hyung. Paman dan bibi juga berpesan jika kau ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaan, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Mereka tidak ingin bulan madunya diganggu."

"Appa sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali padaku. Dan jangan takut, aku tak mungkin bertanya tentang pekerjaan kepada orang yang cuma bisa memerintah dan tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri."

'Glek' Kai menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa menurutnya kalimat Chanyeol itu…ummm… _menyindir dirinya_ _(?)_.

"O-oh baiklah hyung. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Istirahat yang nyenyak hyung."

.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah..

"Selamat pagi Baekkieee…." Baru saja semenit Baekhyun duduk di meja kerjanya, ia sudah dapat kunjungan hangat.

_Eh, hangat? Huekkk…_

"Oh, annyeong Kyung," balas Baekhyun dengan BeTe kepada namja mungil, tak beda tinggi dengannya, bermata besar, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati jika tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gomawo ya telah menyelesaikan tugasku kemarin. Sebenarnya aku minta tolong pada Kai, tapi ternyata anak itu malah menyuruhmu. Aku jadi tak enak padamu. Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kutraktir? Kebetulan siang nanti aku dan Kai mau makan di luar."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Dan hari ini aku sudah membawa bekal." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Oh oh oh, lihatlah! Do Kyungsoo sedang pura-pura baik lagi padanya.

"Benarkah? Oww, gomawo Baekkie…," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada yang menyebalkan (menurut Baekhyun).

"Mmm… Kalau tidak ada kepentingan lain, bisakah kau pergi? Pekerjaanku masih banyak." Baekhyun bukannya sengaja mengusir Kyungsoo, tapi dia memang tak suka mendengar basa basi namja yang satu ini. Oke, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu cute. Wajahnya cenderung innocent. Tapi di balik wajah cute nya itu…

"Pfiuh.." Baekhyun mendengus pelan begitu Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi. Asalkan kalian tau, Baekhyun sudah tau kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo lah yang sengaja memberikan pekerjaannya kepada Baekhyun hingga membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra. Kyungsoo selalu bersembunyi di balik nama Kai. Sepertinya ia ingin memberitau Baekhyun bahwa dia selangkah lebih maju karena behasil merayu sang manajer divisi yang hot itu.

Walaupun tubuhnya mungil, tapi Kyungsoo itu memang sedikit… licik.

'Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia mengira aku ini musuhnya yang harus disingkirkan?' batin Baekhyun.

"Arrgh, aku benar-benar ingin bebas dari duet menyebalkan itu…." ucap Baekhyun pelan pada diri sendiri.

Bagaikan dapat durian runtuh, pada jam istirahat siang ini Baekhyun melihat papan pengumuman kalau akan diadakan tes untuk memperebutkan posisi asisten manajer. Dan tebak, namanya berada pada list nama yang dipanggil untuk ikut tes itu!

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk menyender di kursi manajer sambil memejamkan matanya. Walaupun ruangan ini bukan ruangannya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyamankan diri berada di sini.

'Krek' pintu ruangan ini terbuka.

"Kaaaaai….," panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada super duper manja saat melihat manajer muda yang hot itu masuk ke ruangan.

"Halo cutie. Ada apa?" Namja yang dipanggil Kai itu menyunggingkan senyum seksi nya.

"Aku sudah membaca pengumuman tes naik jabatan itu…"

"Ah, chukkae Kyungie. Kau ikut dipanggil ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah Kai. "Seharusnya kau ingin aku jadi asistenmu kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja, Kyungie. Oleh karena itu kau harus berusaha keras."

"Kai…"Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai. Tangannya menarik dasi Kai dan memainkannya.

"Hmmm…." Kai sendiri merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Ditambah dengan wangi Kyungsoo, hmmm membuatnya mulai mabuk. Kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau akan membantuku supaya berhasil kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo seductive, tepat di telinga Kai.

Dengan cepat Kai langsung mencium Kyungsoo dan tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, sayang."

"Kalau begitu…." Kyungsoo menyetop sebentar kalimatnya. Ia kembali mendekat ke telinga Kai dan berbisik "Kau bisa beri tau aku pertanyaan tes-nya kan?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang namja bermata besar itu dengan pandangan menyesal. "Kyungie, maafkan aku. Tapi untuk kali ini yang membuat pertanyaan adalah presdir dan tim-nya."

Mata Kyungsoo membesar kaget. "Presdir? Bukankah beliau sedang cuti?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Memang benar. Tapi apa kau belum tau kalau anak presdir Siwon sudah menggantikannya mulai hari ini?"

"Sehun maksudmu?"

"Bukan-bukan. Tapi Chanyeol, hyung-nya Sehun. Dia baru saja balik dari Amerika dua hari yang lalu. Dia benar-benar jenius IT, lulus dengan nilai sempurna, sudah memenangkan banyak perlombaan, dan pernah bekerja di perusahaan IT terkenal di Amerika sana."

Kyungsoo memunyungkan mulutnya. Yang menggantikan presdir Park rupanya anak sulungnya toh. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan? Kau bisa minta bocoran kepadanya. Please Kaiiiii….. Aku ingin sekali jadi asistenmu. Ya? Ya? Yaaaaa?" Kyungsoo kembali merayu dengan jurus manjanya.

"Ehem" Kai berdehem dan menarik napas. "Masalahnya….. aku tidak dekat dengannya, Kyung…."

Kyungsoo makin memunyungkan mulutnya tanda marah. "Jadi, kau tak mau membantuku gitu?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu sayang… Tapi… aku benar-benar tak dekat dengan Chanyeol…"

"Aish, kau payah. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sendiri!" Kyungsoo yang kecewa akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Kai dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk.

'Presdir baru… presdir baru… Seharusnya dia masih muda dan belum menikah kan?'

'Apa aku harus merayunya juga?' batin Kyungsoo.

.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**VS – chapter 3**

**VS**

Versus

Pair: Baekyeol (main), Kaisoo (side), Hunhan & Wonkyu (cameo hahahaha), plus 1 couple lagi yang akan muncul di tengah cerita.

Summary: Pertemanan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terjadi secara tak sengaja ketika mereka kuliah di Amerika. Setelah lulus, keduanya harus berpisah karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan bekerja salah satu perusahaan IT terbesar di dunia. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dari awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya pulang juga ke Korea untuk menggantikan appa-nya sebagai presiden direktur Park corp, apakah Chanyeol selamanya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai presdir tempat Baekhyun bekerja?

Note: teringat dengan drakor lama berjudul 'All about eve', Pinku kepikiran untuk buat ff dengan cast EXO member. Idenya sama, yaitu tentang persaingan di dunia kerja dan rebutan untuk dapetin sang boss. Tapi jalan ceritanya 100% beda. Kaisoo couple di sini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (alias tokoh jahat) ;p

.

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

'Presdir baru… presdir baru… Seharusnya dia masih muda dan belum menikah kan?'

'Apa aku harus merayunya juga?' batin Kyungsoo. 

…

**Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo bicara sendiri dalam hati di dalam lift menuju ke lantai paling atas gedung Park corp. Rencananya, ia akan mencoba menemui presdir yang baru. Hmm, sedikit berbasa basi mungkin? Berbasa-basi kan merupakan keahliannya…. Tak lupa ia melihat penampilannya saat ini yang cukup menggoda. Ia tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di lift.

'Ting' suara bel berbunyi menandakan lift sudah mencapai lantai teratas.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyungsoo keluar dengan anggun. Rupanya dari luar sudah menunggu seorang namja yang hendak masuk ke lift.

"Aww!" Tak sengaja Kyungsoo bersenggolan dengan namja itu. Namja itu terlihat sangat terburu-buru hingga tak sadar sudah menabrak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus tangannya sambil melihat ke arah namja itu. Ia tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Kai. Tubuhnya juga wangi dengan aroma parfum maskulin. Rambutnya berwarna coklat pirang tua dan….

Hee…?

'Orang yang aneh,' batin Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah namja itu yang rupanya tertutup masker dan kacamata hitam.

'Untuk apa kacamata hitam di dalam gedung? Seperti mafia saja.'

Namun teringat dengan tujuan utamanya, Kyungsoo tak mau berpikir panjang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sekretaris presdir. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya ada keperluan dengan presdir dan harus bertemu presdir secepatnya. Padahal sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin mengajak presdir makan siang bersama. Ini adalah bagian rencana yang telah disusunnya. Kebetulan ini masih 30 menit menjelang jam makan siang. 30 menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk merayu presdir untuk mau makan siang bersamanya, begitu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tuan, tapi presdir baru saja keluar dari ruangannya karena ada janji dengan klien."

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa pergi tanpa hasil.

.

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bisa se-tersiksa ini berkeliaran di kantornya sendiri. Hmm… memang sih ini salahnya sendiri berpenampilan aneh seperti ini: kaca mata hitam plus masker. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan petugas keamanan sudah menguntitnya begitu dia keluar dari lift.

Oke, Chanyeol memang tak mau memperkenalkan diri secara terang-terangan kepada seluruh pekerja Park Corp. Dia bahkan tak mau menyebutkan namanya kepada semua orang. Hanya orang tertentu yang mengetahui nama panjang Chanyeol. Ia pun menyuruh agar orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'presdir Park' saja. Cuma satu alasan Chanyeol: Ia tak ingin Baekhyun tau. Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika Baekhyun tau tentang identitasnya.

'Biarlah sekarang seperti ini dulu,' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap di lantai 5 tempat ruangan Baekhyun berada. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun hari ini. Sebagai presdir, dengan mudah ia dapat mengetahui semua informasi tentang Baekhyun, termasuk ruangan di mana ia bekerja.

Di balik kaca mata hitamnya, Chanyeol waspada melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah oleh Baekhyun. Lebih baik tertangkap security daripada ketauan Baekhyun, begitu menurutnya. Sudah mengendap-endap cukup lama, sayangnya Chanyeol tetap tak bisa melihat Baekhyun.

'Apa dia tidak keluar untuk makan? Atau ke toilet lah paling tidak?' pikir Chanyeol. Ia masih setia menunggu sambil mengendap-endap mirip maling.

Chanyeol mulai pegal. Jam istirahat juga hampir habis. Para karyawan juga mulai berbondong-bondong kembali ke ruangan kerja masing-masing. Namun Chanyeol masih terus bertahan dengan mata besarnya yang tak berhenti mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

Sayangnya, di saat makin banyak orang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga, Chanyeol harus memutuskan mengambil jalan paling aman.

'Drrrrr…..'

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat ID yang meneleponnya sebelum buru-buru keluar ruangan.

'Yeah, itu Baekhyun!' seru Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia melonjak-lonjak kecil saat melihat namja manis itu keluar ruangan dengan ponsel di telinga.

'Kenapa aku tak meneleponnya saja dari tadi?' Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa melihat sang pujaan hati walaupun harus bersembunyi di balik mesin penjual minuman (ditambah lagi kaca mata hitamnya yang membuat semuanya jadi berwarna gelap).

"Ha-halo Baek." Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup.

"Oh Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol senang sekali mendengar suara Baekhyun, sampai-sampai ia tak mempersiapkan alasannya menelepon Baekhyun. "Hmmm… a-apa ya? Ummm…. A-ah aku hanya ingin tanya apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Oh makan siang? Aku masih kenyang. Tapi aku sudah nyemil beberapa potong kimbab. Wae?"

"Aa-a ti-tidak apa-apa. Ummmm… kalau begitu, jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya begini?"

"Ah itu… Aku ingin menraktirmu! Ya aku ingin menraktirmu!" jawabnya bersemangat. Aigoo hebat sekali Chanyeol bisa berpikir secepat ini.

"Traktir? Jinja? Wow! Ada apa ini? Hahahaha…"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil saat mendengar Baekhyun tertawa. Oooh seandainya ia bisa berdiri tepat di depan Baek…

"A-aaah… Hanya ingin merayakan kabar baik. Umm… Kau tau, ternyata kantorku tak jauh dari kantor Park corp! Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Jadi, kita bisa sering bertemu! Aku ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyunee…." Yeah, Chanyeol makin ahli mengarang bebas.

"Eeerrr?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar semangat Chanyeol yang berapi-api. Pipinya juga jadi menghangat.

"Ma-maaf Baek, aku tak bermaksud memaksamu. Aku hanya belum akrab dengan teman-teman di sini." Mendadak Chanyeol merubah suaranya jadi serius. "Sebenarnya, orang-orang di sini tak ada yang seumuran denganku. Jadi…."

Baekhyun seperti dapat merasakan masalah Chanyeol. Menjadi orang baru pasti tidak nyaman. "Arasseo. Hari ini aku pulang jam 5. Mau bertemu di mana?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sambil berteriak 'Yess!' tanpa suara. "Hmm… aku akan menunggumu di lobi Park Corp."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti Yeolie."

"Hihihi… selamat bekerja lagi Baekkie."

'Yes!' Chanyeol melompat senang setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Namun di saat ia merasakan ada seorang security yang berjalan ke arahnya, Chanyeol buru-buru kabur.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Dia baru saja dari rumah Baekhyun.

Eh? Rumah Baekhyun?

Yup, dengan alasan ingin tau di mana Baekhyun tinggal akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil merayu Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Baek. Walaupun akhirnya terpaksa ia harus naik taksi dari rumah Baek menuju rumahnya.

Senyum Chanyeol masih belum luntur. Ia masih mengingat momen makan malam bersama dengan namja cantik yang tak lain sebenarnya adalah karyawannya sendiri ini. Walau hanya makan malam biasa, namun dari momen itu Chanyeol jadi makin mengerti kabar terakhir Baekhyun. Namja yang ditaksirnya itu semangat sekali bercerita tentang pekerjaannya, Park Corp, dan tes naik jabatan yang bakal diikutinya.

Chanyeol juga banyak bercerita, walaupun yah sebagian besar adalah kebohongan. Ia mengaku bekerja di perusahaan asal Amerika yang menjual komputer. Untung saja di sekitar Park Corp memang banyak toko yang menjual alat elektronik, jadinya Baekhyun tidak curiga. Chanyeol juga menawarkan untuk sesekali makan siang dan pulang bersama karena Chanyeol mengaku dia juga pulang naik bus yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa curiga, Baekhyun meng-iya-kan ajakan Chanyeol.

.

.

Siang ini Chanyeol, sambil duduk nyaman di kursi presdirnya, tampak berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Walaupun pekerjaannya masih banyak, namun ia merasa malas. Sedari tadi otaknya sibuk memikirkan _sesuatu_. Oh _seseorang_ lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun keluar makan siang bersama. Setelah melihat Baekhyun-nya, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan punya semangat baru. Setiap melihat senyum Baekhyun. Setiap mendengar suaranya, setiap menatap wajahnya, selalu saja ada energi baru bagi Chanyeol.

30 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

20 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

Hingga akhirnya 15 menit menjelang istirahat makan siang.

"Semoga Baekhyun belum makan… Semoga Baekhyun lapar… Semoga Baekhyun tidak sibuk…"

Sambil terus memohon dalam hati, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

"Oh Chanyeol? Ada apa?"

"Annyeong Baek. Aku cuma mau tanya apakah kau mau makan siang denganku…," sahut Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Aigoo Chanyeol, mianhae…. minggu depan aku baru gajian. Kalau kau mengajakku makan di luar terus, aku bisa bangkrut."

Chanyeol langsung kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi ia sudah ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun. Gimana dong?

Dengan cepat otaknya berpikir. "A-aku juga belum gajian. Hanya saja makan siang sendiri terasa sepi. Bagaimana kalau makan kimbab saja di mini market? Ya ya?"

"Kimbab? Ummm baiklah. Kita bertemu di mini market di samping Park Corp."

"Oke! Sampai ketemu Baekhyuneee!" Chanyeol melonjak senang dari kursinya. Dengan cepat ia melepas jas dan dasinya, berjalan keluar ruangan, memberitau sekretarisnya kalau ia akan makan siang dengan klien (alasan kesukaannya), mengeluarkan kaca mata plus masker, dan memakai kacamata dan masker itu seirama dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru menuju lift.

.

.

"Wow, cepat sekali kau datang, Chanyeol-ah! Apa kantormu benar-benar dekat dari sini?" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan minimarket.

"Hehehe, tempatku bekerja itu kecil, jadinya aku bisa izin keluar makan lebih cepat." Chanyeol benar-benar bersemangat saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang telah berdiri nyata di depannya.

Tanpa curiga, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, membeli sekotak kimbab dan makan di tempat makan yang memang disediakan di dalam minimarket tersebut. Keduanya langsung mengunyah nasi gulung itu dengan lahap, diselingi cerita-cerita mengenai topik yang random.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong, kapan tes kenaikan jabatan itu?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela mengunyah kimbabnya. Matanya berbinar melihat Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Entahlah menurutnya, apa pun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia terlihat sangat adorable.

"Minggu depan."

"Wah, tinggal sebentar lagi ya. Kira-kira topik apa kau harapkan sebagai soal tes nya Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Oke, jangan menduga kalau Chanyeol KKN. Dia bukan bermaksud membantu Baekhyun dalam tes kok.

Atau… ummm… yah, sedikit membantu orang yang kau sukai tidak apa-apa kan?

Baekhyun menaruh ujung sumpitnya di bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Aku sangat menyukai animasi superhero dan aku senang membuat efek-efek CG."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengingat baik-baik jawaban Baekhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah kimbab lagi dan memakannya. "Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja keras, Baekkie! Kalau kau berhasil naik pangkat, kau harus menraktirku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah kimbabnya, sedangkan tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" seru Baekhyun dengan mulut mengerucut. Chanyeol tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang cute menurutnya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menaruh tangannya di kepala Baekhyun, bukan untuk mengacak-acak, tapi kali ini merapikan sekaligus mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ehem…

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ternyata siang-siang begini kau asik nge-date, Byun Baekhyun?" ucap sosok mungil itu sambil berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan sebal.

Rupanya Kyungsoo yang ke minimarket untuk membeli cemilan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa dengan namja tampan yang tak dikenalnya. Eh, t_ampan?_

'Oh, oh, kau beruntung sekali Byun jelek!' Wajah Kyungsoo makin mencerminkan rasa tidak suka.

Yah, Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah suka pada Baekhyun. Tak ada alasan yang pasti sih sebenarnya. Mereka tidak pernah punya masalah. Namun entahlah menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang pintar itu mengancam posisinya. Kyungsoo takut sekali Baekhyun menang darinya. Kyungsoo memang tipikal orang yang tak mau kalah.

Rasa benci ini mungkin berawal saat Kyungsoo pernah tak sengaja melihat presdir Siwon memuji Baekhyun saat mereka berdua masih berstatus karyawan baru di Park corp. Kyungsoo iri karena sang presdir memuji orang lain, bukan dirinya. Ditambah lagi istri presdir Siwon juga tampaknya sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Kata Nyonya Park, Baek itu cantik dan imut. Nyonya Park bahkan ingin sekali mengenalkan Baekhyun pada anak sulungnya. Sayang sekali anak sulungnya sedang di Amerika saat itu. Bisa dibayangkan dong seperti apa bencinya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun semenjak itu?

'Aku lebih pintar, lebih cantik, lebih imut, lebih seksi, dan lebih segalanya dibandingan Baekhyun!' itu adalah moto Kyungsoo.

'Lihat saja nanti kalau aku berhasil naik jadi asisten manajer. Akan kubuat kau angkat kaki dari Park corp, Byun Baekhyun!' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggeram.

'Sepertinya aku harus segera menemui presdir dan memulai rayuanku,' batin Kyungsoo lagi sambil berjalan kembali menuju gedung Park corp.

.

.

"Maaf tuan, tapi presdir belum kembali dari makan siang."

"Jinja?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya ia gagal bertemu presdir. Tapi kali ini ia bertekad untuk menunggu sang presdir sampai kembali. Ia tak mau menunda-nunda lagi rencana merayu sang presdir. Kyungsoo duduk manis di bangku yang disediakan bagi tamu yang menunggu. Sesekali ia melihat penampilan dirinya apakah masih terlihat seksi. Ia juga mencium tubuhnya, memastikan aroma parfum mahalnya masih menempel. Namun karena setengah jam kemudian sang presdir belum juga kembali Kyungsoo jadi haus. Ia berdiri dan bermaksud membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman di pojok bangunan.

Saat ia hendak memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin, telinganya mendengar suara sekretaris presdir yang bicara cukup keras.

"Anda sudah datang Presdir Park! Tuan Wu Yi Fan sudah menelepon Anda berkali-kali."

Mendengar kata 'presdir Park' Kyungsoo segera menengok ke arah sang sekretaris. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat sosok namja tinggi berbicara dengan sang sekretaris.

Dan oh oh oh… namja itu adalah….

'Namja aneh dengan kacamata hitam dan masker?' Kyungsoo mengucek matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ia juga menajamkan telinganya dan memperbesar matanya yang sudah besar itu.

"Oh, tenang saja, tuan Wu suka tidak sadar perbedaan waktu Cina dan Korea. Jadi, dia tidak tau bahwa di sini sedang jam makan siang. Nanti aku kan meneleponnya," jawab namja tinggi itu dengan santai. Ia hendak masuk ke ruangannya saat sang sekretaris menahannya.

"Ummm… presdir Park…" sang sekretaris memperpelan suaranya. "Jangan lupa melepas kacamata dan masker Anda. Ada orang yang sudah menunggu ingin bertemu Anda. Orang itu…." sang sekretaris menengok ke arah bangku tunggu namun tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sana.

Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya ikut celingukan ke sekeliling ruang tunggu.

Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping mesin supaya tidak terlihat. Walaupun ia sedang bersembunyi, untungnya ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok namja yang baru saja membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya itu. Wajah itu terlihat familiar. Apalagi warna rambut dan warna kemeja yang dipakai namja itu sepertinya tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo….

Otak Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Mata besar Kyungsoo membesar maksimal.

Tangannya juga mengepal kencang.

'Baekhyun sialan! Rupanya kau mencoba merayu presdir, eoh?!'

.

**Tbc**

.

Sedihnya denger kabar tentang Kris. T T

Walaupun meskipun jika jikalau bang Kris nantinya betulan keluar dari EXO (whoaaa), tapi Kris tetap akan jadi cast di ff ini. Fighting!


End file.
